Sun and Chess
by Sa-kun
Summary: On a sunny day at the beach, Harry and Charlie play chess. /Implied CWHP/


******Warnings:** Don't think there are any, really. It's SLASH, some minor suggestive themes leaning towards the homosexual way, but not really worth mentioning. It's a _fun _kind of fic.

Also, I do _not _own the HP-universe in _any _way.

Something else I wrote ages and ages ago and posted it on my lj. Then I thought other people might want to read, it, too, so here it is. _Enjoy_.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry stretched out on the towel and arched his back. "Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Why don't you lie in the sun?"

Harry laughed and opened his eyes. "Have you looked at me? I'm paler than Ron's—"

"Lotion!" Hermione interrupted. She pursed her lips and Harry winked. "There's plenty of sun lotion. Weasleys don't tan well."

"This Potter — thanks to his mum, I might add — doesn't either."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Stay in the shade, then. There are a few books in my satchel if you want entertainment," she called over her shoulder as she donned a wide sun hat and ambled down the beach to the water to join the gathering of Weasleys.

Entertainment? Harry chuckled and closed his eyes. Knowing Hermione, which he did, he'd probably understand every third word or so and that was only if he was very lucky.

"Chess?" a male voice asked and Harry sat up. "Those books're probably not—"

"—legible?" Harry turned around and grinned at Charlie.

Charlie grinned right back at him. "Exactly my thought. Up for a game of chess?"

"Only if you didn't teach Ron," Harry muttered and Charlie laughed.

"Bill taught him. Mum taught me."

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Terrible players, the both of us."

-x-

Terrible players indeed, Harry noted with amusement. This game, unlike those outdrawn ones he played with Ron, had lasted twenty minutes tops. It looked like a hurricane had swept over the board. Harry had both bishops left; Charlie had one. Harry had a queen; Charlie had a rook and a knight. The rest were the pawns, scattered across the board and mostly in the way. And the kings, of course. This was much more fun, though, than any game he had ever shared with Ron. Unlike Ron, who played to win, this game was more about eliminating as many pieces as possible in the most explosive way.

"—so we had to go back," Charlie was saying, a note of laughter in his tone.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "All the way back? From Egypt? _For books_?"

Charlie nodded, his light eyes fastened on the chess board. "Bill loves his cursed books. Couldn't leave them at the Burrow, now, could he?"

"_For books_?" he said again, "_All_ the way back?" Harry laughed. "That's insane."

"Bill _is _insane. He's living with a Veela, for Merlin's sake."

Harry blinked. "Yeah. Hey!" he exclaimed. Charlie grinned cheekily at him. One of Harry's bishops had just been demolished by a pawn. Harry retaliated by crushing the pawn with the queen. "Are you, by the way?"

"Am I what? Living with a Veela?"

Harry shook his head. "Living with anyone, really. Mrs Weasley's rather close-mouthed when it comes to you—"

"I lived with Oliver for a while."

Harry's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "Who?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver," Harry repeated. Charlie nodded, eyes twinkling. "Wood?"

"Oliver Wood," Charlie confirmed. "The one and only."

Harry blinked. "He's gay."

Charlie nodded again. "Yeah, I know. That was kinda the point."

Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "You're gay?" Charlie shrugged. "Really? Huh."

"What?"

"I'd never have guessed…"

Charlie grinned. "Too macho?"

Harry winked. "Something like that, yeah. Oh! Check!"

Charlie's eyes widened. "No bloody way…" Harry laughed, only to suddenly choke as Charlie rubbed his bare foot up Harry's equally bare leg. "Now, Harry," he chuckled, "don't be impolite."

Harry scooted back slightly and narrowed his eyes. "You think you can psych me with your gayness, huh?"

"It has worked before," Charlie said lazily.

Harry was sure it had. Take Ron, for an example. He'd be easy to intimidate. Too easy, almost. Rolling his shoulders, Harry sent Charlie a devious look then pulled his loose T-shirt off. "I'll up you one, then."

"Check," Charlie said, and the foot was back.

* * *

/END.


End file.
